Sleeping Powder
Sleeping Powder es un sencillo de Gorillaz, cuya concepción fue como tema de Humanz, el cual no fue lanzado. El tema fue lanzado en el canal de YouTube oficial de la banda el día 8 de junio del 2017, mismo día donde fue revelada en directo. Se lanzó via streaming en iTunes y Spotify el día 16 de junio del 2017, como sencillo. Más tarde se agregó al album Humanz en su versión Super Deluxe. Desarrollo del tema. Sleeping Powder ha sido el primer tema en ser lanzado tras la producción del álbum "Humanz". El diseño del tema fue para crear contraste a la estética general de Humanz, pues el tema no contiene a ningún artista invitado, conteniendo sólo a Damon Albarn. El susodicho, a través de la perspectiva del personaje 2D, explica esta decisión: "2-D felt maybe he was unrepresented on Humanz. It wasn't a problem, but maybe he was a bit too generous, you know? So he thought he'd do a song just by himself, and make a video just with him, and not tell anyone else." (2D sintió que quizá fue infravalorado en Humanz. No era un problema, pero quizá fue un poco demasiado generoso, ¿sabes? Así que pensó en hacer una canción él sólo, hacer un video sólo con él, y no contarle a nadie más.) "Sleeping Powder" fue escrita tres días antes de su lanzamiento el día 8 de junio, y el video completado el día antes. Esto se facilitó gracias a que la animación para 2D fue proveida por un traje de captura de movimiento (que Damon Albarn llevó y usó), y los fondos fueron mayormente imágenes de stock. Descripción del vídeo musical. Este comienza mostrando un fragmento de la propaganda anti-droga de 1987: "PSA: This is Your Brain in Drugs". 2D se sienta en un piano de cola, que toca junto a la introducción de la canción, a medida que la canción sigue, la habitación empieza a distorsionarse, haciendo que los muebles y paredes flotaran fuera de la pantalla al punto de revelar un vacío azul. Con cada cambio de escena, el fondo pasa por distintas imagenes de stock mientras 2D baila al ritmo de la música. El video musical acaba como empezó, con la habitación reconstruida y 2D tocando el piano. Letra de la canción "Okay, last time This is drugs This is your brain on drugs Any questions?" I was gone with the self of the day, gone With the self of the day, gone With the self of the day, gone Gone, gone, gone I was gone I'm back, where are we goin'? Seem to get tired of the mornin' dawn With a basin on my head I'm missin' all that I used to know, then I get the kids to go, and I get Up on with certain dread And when I see the kissing down below Easy life, I get right I was gone with the self of the day, gone With the self of the day, gone With the self of the day, gone Gone, gone, gone I was gone I get dropped from where I belong I take my pills and I get in the mood and I Take five to get it to load in Even in the place And I get my jeans on right And sit in the rows and Inside I live in a cage and I Peek out and summon the code and I Enter the lake to face what I'm cagin' Gone with the self of the day, gone With the self of the day, gone With the self of the day, gone Gone, gone, gone I was gone She gave me sleeping powder I was gone Gone, gone, gone Ahh! I was gone with the self of the day, gone With the self of the day, gone With the self of the day, gone Gone, gone, gone, gone I was gone Galería 275x275px Video musical de la canción. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Humanz Categoría:Fase 4 Categoría:Gorillaz